


How a Sudden Blackout Saved the World From the Depredations of Thanos

by ficwriter103



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Corruption, Crack, Gen, Malaysia GE13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficwriter103/pseuds/ficwriter103
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackouts. They win you elections. They solve your problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How a Sudden Blackout Saved the World From the Depredations of Thanos

**Author's Note:**

> In light of GE13 Malaysia. This is my salute to Democracy. RIP Democracy.
> 
> 411: The ruling party shipped in foreigners and bribed them to vote for the ruling party. After it was clear that the opposition would win, blackouts happened and suddenly, the house was declared the winner.
> 
> Sign our petition: Severe democracy crisis in Malaysia: Fraud in Malaysian 13th General Election by the National Front! http://wh.gov/zdcW

Something big was happening. The Norns foretold the coming of Ragnarok but this was not yet it. Thor gritted his teeth. The coming of Thanos to the Midgard would forever jeopardize the balance of the universe. However, for all the Aesir in Asgard, there was only one person who knew of Thanos, knew his weaknesses and strengths. 

 

Loki.

 

"You must be truly desperate." Loki said with a small smirk.

 

Thor fought to keep his anger out of his face. Loki had changed much from the brother he had used to know.

 

"We need your help against Thanos."

 

Loki yawned, stretched his body and then cracked his knuckles. He came right up to the glass and snapped his fingers.

 

For a brief ten, twenty seconds all the light in the room disappeared. Thor could hear someone scream in fright outside.

 

The light came back on in an instant. Loki yawned again.

 

"What trickery is this?" Thor demanded. Loki smirked again.

 

"It is done." He said and gestured behind Thor. 

 

The thunder god turned around in trepidation. Before him lay the dead body of the one known as Thanos.

 

"But... how?!" Thor demanded.

 

"Blackouts are one of the most basic victory strategies," Loki retorted, turning his attentions back to his books. "Now leave me in peace."


End file.
